Scorn (Klyntar) (Earth-616)
When Nieves was taken hostage by Shriek, she managed to get near the new symbiote and become one with it, creating Scorn. Scorn forced Shriek to use her sonic attack to weaken Carnage. Later, she joined forces with the Mercury Team to stop Carnage from taking over Doverton, Colorado. The Scorn symbiote was presumably affected by the awakening of the dark elder god Knull, who had created the symbiotes and attempted to use them to conquer the universe and purge it of life. The symbiote and its host became the leader of an apocalyptic cult worshipping of Knull and dedicated to freeing him from his prison; and to this end retrieved the corpse of Cletus Kasady - who the cult viewed as Knull's prophet, and stole a sample of the Grendel symbiote - which Knull had indwelled - from the Maker. Scorn bonded the sample of the Grendel symbiote to Cletus' body, resurrecting him in the hopes that Knull would use him as a vessel; but when Cletus and Knull struggled for control over their shared body Tanis offered to undergo surgery to extract the trace remnants of the Carnage symbiote - its "codex" - to make him whole. Instead, the Grendel-controlled Cletus ripped out Tanis' spine and devoured it; seemingly killing her and leaving her symbiote's fate unknown. | Powers = The Scorn symbiote gives to its host the following powers: * Superhuman Strength: Scorn possesses vast superhuman strength. It is the sister of Toxin presumably they would have the same set of strength. And at the time of Toxin's birth, it was stronger than Carnage and Venom combined. This strength extends to the host's legs allowing them to leap heights and distances impossible for a normal human. * Superhuman Durability: Scorn is much more resistant to injury than Spider-Man, Venom and Carnage combined but still has the traditional symbiote weaknesses, although to a much smaller degree. The tissue the symbiote is composed of renders the user's body incredibly durable. The user can withstand high caliber bullets, great impact forces, powerful energy blasts, and falls from great heights without sustaining physical injury. The user is durable enough that she can withstand multiple barrages of high caliber weapons such as machine guns from close range completely unperturbed, can withstand blows from superhuman beings such as Wrecker, Spider-Man, Carnage, etc. unharmed. She also possesses an extreme resistance to pain and seems to feel it only to a certain extent. * Superhuman Stamina: She can exert himself at peak capacity for at least 48 hours until fatigue impairs him. *'Superhuman Speed:' She can move or run at speeds greater than any normal human being. *'Superhuman Agility:' Her agility is superior to any normal human being. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Her reflexes are far superior to those of any normal human being. * Accelerated Healing Factor: She is capable of healing injuries in the host at an exceptionally fast rate. The symbiote is even capable of healing injuries and illness that current human medical care cannot such as cancer. This is boosted to an extreme extent considering that the symbiote is the daughter of Carnage. * Wall-Crawling: Much like Spider-Man, Scorn has the ability to cling to virtually any surface. She can rapidly crawl, walk, or run across even slick/wet surfaces * ESP (Spider-Sense): Scorn is also granted an extrasensory ability similar to Spider-Man’s spider-sense. This response is not as complicated as Spider-Man’s inherent sense since the alien costume can detect danger from every direction and conduct Scorn and by extension its host in plenty of time. It's a lot more efficient than Spider-Man’s spider-sense because it is more specific as to where the danger is. * Immunity to Spider-man's Spider-Sense: Due to Spider-Man being a host to the symbiote venom this ability passed down to its children and the children beyond that. That being said Scorn is able to bypass Spider-Man's spider-sense. As such, she is capable of attacking Spider-Man without alerting him, making him a very deadly opponent. * Webbing Generation: Scorn can project an unlimited, powerful, organic web-like substance similar to the webbing Spider-Man has (which takes on a shape of thick purple and black tendrils like the chains of Ghost Rider). She typically uses this webbing to swing from building to building or as a means of immobilizing someone. The webbing is incredibly strong. *'Genetic Memory:' The symbiote possesses some limited psychic ability, making it capable of obtaining information from its hosts and even other people and symbiotes simply by touch. It can, however, be forced to forget information if the symbiote is inflicted with heavy trauma * Camouflage Capabilities: The symbiote is capable of mimicking the appearance of any form of clothing, camouflaging with its surroundings, and even mimicking other people. * Constituent-Matter Generation: Scorn can also use the same substance comprising the symbiote in the form of constituent black matter, and she can generate tentacle-like appendages from various parts of his body, which she often uses either in combat situations or to restrain someone. *'Constituent-Matter Manipulation:' Scorn can manipulate her matter to enlarge or stretch her body in order to augment her attacks. She can morph sections of her body, such as her hands or feet, into spikes, blades, axes or a shield. *'Stretching and deforming:' Although it's widely known that the Symbiote can stretch and reform itself, recently it was able to perform this ability whilst bonded with a human host. *'Offspring Detection:' The symbiote is capable of psychically detecting its offspring, however, with effort, this ability can be blocked. *'Tracking:' Scorn can track anyone, not just other symbiotes, as long as he has something to pick up a scent. * Techno-Hybrid: Since its birth was linked robotically, the symbiote is a machine/symbiote hybrid, being able to fuse itself with different kinds of weapons. Scorn is more weapon technology enhanced in simple terms machine/symbiote hybrid, thus being able to fuse itself with a different kind of technology. | Abilities = *'Crashing:' With Scorn's abilities to fuse with technology and being technology, in general, it is possible for her to negate any sort of powers and usage that involves technological aspects, cause power drainage of technology, EMP, system errors or computer virus infections, etc. *'Cyberlingualism:' Scorn can communicate either telepathically, by speaking verbally, or by touching it physically, with all forms of technology, including machinery, computers and other electronics. The user can hack into cyber systems, restore information and break computer codes. *'Data Manipulation:' Scorn can create, shape and manipulate data/digital information from systems and networks to do a multitude of things. *'Efficacy Manipulation:' Scorn can take any type of machinery or technology and make it work better and more efficiently. *'Mechanical Intuition:' Scorn intuitively understands the operation of any mechanical device and subconsciously/effortlessly create a schematic in her mind. Able to make complex devices or weapons out of mere scrap and "garbage". *'Mechanical Morphing:' Probably the most iconic of her abilities Scorn can morph, change and/or shapeshift any sort of machinery into herself when she holds or touches an object that is mechanical or technology based. The change in mechanical structure can also give new enhancements or powers to the machines. *'Programming:' Scorn can program a certain function in others to change their pattern of behavior or take control of them. This includes almost all technology. *'Scanning:' Scorn can scan anything and analyze the data and information that is gathered, including not just technological and digital subjects, but also subjects that are biological, chemical, etc. *'Technological Possession:' Scorn can transcend the physical form and exist within technology (such as computers and robots). If one should possess this ability, they ma *'Technological Manipulation:' User can create, shape and manipulate technology and technological constructs, computers, robots, hardware and other devices that can be termed as "technology." Manifested as a special form of electrical/telekinetic manipulation, a special form of "morphing" which allows physical interaction with machines, or even a psychic ability that allows mental interface with computer data. The user can control the flow of intricate machinery, and assemble or disengage their programming at will and operate most technology at distance. | Strength = *'Technology:' In terms of technology Scorn is unmatched as she is not only a living organism but can hack into technology itself. Making it a deadly weapon in the cyber space world. | Weaknesses = *Category:Fire Weakness Fire *Category:Sonic Weakness High-pitched sound * Symbiote inhibitor drugs | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Venom Family Category:Technopaths Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Wallcrawling Category:Precogs Category:Web-Slinging Category:Organic Webbing Category:Camouflage Category:Regeneration Category:Knull Worshipers